Let The Games Begin
by kay da goddess050
Summary: It is time for another Quarter Quell. Although Pres. Snow can change the Quell, someone must have snuck in and changed it after him! Hmmm. I wonder who? Why would the person risk it all for two tributes? Or is something bigger at stake?
1. the big day

hey guys! i want you to know this is my first story ive ever acually posted so keep in mind it might not be so good. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hold the flask between my hands even though the warmth between the tea and my hands has long escaped from the frozen muscles are frozen against the cold. if a pack of wild dogs were to appear at this moment , i would be a goner.i should move around and get some warmth back into my muscles , but i sit still with the rock against my back watching the sunrise into the day i have longed would never happend . at noon the camera's the reporters , even Effie Trinket my old escort , will be at my house all the way from the capital.I think about the color effie's wig will be for the victory tour. maybe pink, or some other unatural color for the victory tour. There ,of couse, will be a staff to cater my every need on the prep team the make me look beautiful for the public . the old also my stylist , Cinna , who is also one of my only friends from the it were my choice , i would get the hunger games out of my speak of them. pretend they were nothing but a bad dream caused from bad bean the victory tour makes that tour right between the ending of the hunger games , and the beginning of the next hunger games ,is a way for the capital to keep us reminded that the capital is the only place with power , and that they can wipe us all out like they did with district 13 in a press of a only do i have to make a speech to say in front of the districts, but i have to say it in front of all the familys i have killed.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As i make my way over to gale's house i think about how he has to work in those horrid mines. the only day we really get to see eachother is when we go hunting together on Sunday' i was thinking about gale, i had already made my way to his front door. I knock and i find Hazelle , gale's mom."This will make a good stew." Hazelle say's when she see's my haul. Rory walks in a few seconds later."You know rory i was thinking, maybe after the tour i could take you hunting , maybe teach ya' to shoot." He smiles and nods. Hazelles nods at me. I didn't even know she had been listening."that'd be good.I know Gale means to, but he's only got his sundays, and i think he likes saving those for you." I blush even though things have never been the same since the games, but there hasn't been anything romantic bewteen me and gale."I'd better head out now." I say as i .Next stop, the I buy three bottles of wine and sell one of them to old cray , the head peace keeper, I walk into the hob, the black market trading place i grew up in.I sit down and order soup from the cook, greasy time has passed when Darius has comeand sat down next to me. "Shouldn't you be on a train?and look better?" he jokes around with me. unlike all of the other peace keepers he is close to being my friend."There collecting me at noon , and they'll put make make up on me to make me look unreconizable."I say." show a little district pride hmm miss. everdeen?" He gets up and joins the other peace keepers. "gale gonna see ya'?" Greasy Sae asks. "No he wasn't on the list." "Oh i think he would have made the list , you know, him being your cousin and all." Yah that's another genius decided to make him my cousin, since when they said friends everybody said was to handsome, and he had that seam look like they said he was ,my cousin so they wouldn't take it away from me and peeta's romance act. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I walk into Haymitch's house, and my nose wrinkles in he should really let someone clean his house.I find him lying on the couch, dead to the world."get up!" I yell "Haymitch it's tour day" He won't wake up so i find a basain of cold water and dump it on his head."Ahh" He slashes his knife around a few times before coming to life.I foregot he sleeps with that in his hands."What was that?" he asks "It was water. i couldn't shake you if you wanted to be babied, you should have asked peeta."asked me what?" At the sound of his voice , peeta walks in with a loaf of bread.I shudder a range of emotions goes through my stomach."Asked you to wake me up without giving me pneumonia." Says haymitch who passes his knife over to peeta who smiles happily and cuts the 's not until he gives haymitch a peice that he even looks at me for the first time "Would you like a peice?"He asks "no i ate at the hob" I say "But thank you" "Your welcome" he says stiffly."Brr you two have alot of warming up to do." says haymitch. He's right. the crowd expects to love birds not two people who barely look eachother in the eye. "take a bath haymitch" I swing out of the window and land in fresh snow.I go home and open the door to find my mother taking my arm. "don't worry i'm taking them off here."I assure her. "how was your walk?" Walk? she knows i've been in the woods for half the day."More like skating it's really slippery out there." "Someone's here to see you" Her face is pale and she is trying to send me a message. "this way miss everdeen" A peace keeper i had noticed before points to a door. I'm not used to being ushered around my own house. "Go in" He says. Why was my mother so pale?and why was she trying to hide something and why would she lie?But my question has been answered when i walk in and am staring into the snake like eyes of president snow. "Give me a moment." I barely hear. 


	2. the talk

hey! sorry about the other chapter i can't use the beta reader yet so just tell me about the typo's ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ in my mind i imagin him in front of a tall balcony with over sized flags hanging from the feels weird to see him surrounded by ordinary everyday 's like taking a lid off a pot and finding a snake instead of was he here?i try and concentrate on times where i have seen never at the districts only goes to parties at the .so if he's here it can only mean one thing.i'm in big trouble. of course when i pulled out those berries i only wanted to save us. me and peeta. i wanted to save our future. but i knew that if i did pull those berries out, it might end or continue feels weird to know why he was here before even taking to must have came because i outsmarted his games.i thought if we both lived we would go home and live a happy little thats the wrongest i've ever been.i don't offer him a chair.i don't say or do anything. i treat him like a real snake poised to attack. "I think we will make this situation a lot easier if we promise not to lie to eachother,"he says. "what do you think?" i actually answer back in a steady voice, "yes i think that would..save time." I get out.i see his big puffy must have had the stretched out to make him look more if he did then it was a waste of time and a waste of money ,cause it didn't work. "My advisors were concerned you would be your'e not going to be difficult are you?" he asks. "no." it is as simple as not to lie, but don't just blurt it out. "that's what i told them.I said any girl who goes to such lengths to protect her life isn't going to be insterested in throwing it away in both there's her family to think about. her mother her sister, all those...cousins." i can tell by the way he lingers on the word 'cousin' he knows that gale and i aren't related. "let's sit." he takes a seat in a polished wood desk where prim does her homework and my mother her budgets. "i have a problem miss everdeen," he starts "a problem that began the minute you pulled out those poisonous berries in the arena." it was then that i guessed that the gamemakers had two decisions. to see me and peeta commit suicide meaning no victor, or letting us both win, meaning having to do something that hasn't happend in 74 years. "If the head gamemaker had any brains, he'd have blown you to bits right here you you guess where he is?" he asks. i nod because by the way he says it, he has surely been wouldn't torture a person who lives and works in the capital for the smell of roses and blood has gotten 's a rose in a vase, so that explains the flower it must be genetically enchanted because no real rose reeks like that. "after that,there was nothing left to do but let youplay out your little... you were pretty good too,with the love crazed schoolgirl bit. the people in the capital were quite convinced. although not every one in the districts fell for your acts." my face must show bewilderment because he addresses it. "this of course,you don't know. you don't have access to imformation about the mood of other some districts, people viewed you're little trick as an act of defiance ,not an act of if a girl from district 12 can do it," He starts "whats to stop them from...hmmm say an uprising?" it takes a little while for me to proccess what he has just said. "there have been uprisings?" i'm somewhat chilled and elated by the possibility. "not yet but they could know how many people would die? take the last rebellion, that didn't go to well." there is a queit knock on the door and then a peace keeper steps in "her mother wants to know if you want tea." he asks "that would be delightful." my mother walks in with the tea set she got when she sets down a tray of cookies and i know the detail work can only be peeta's. when she leaves, we continue "why don't you just kill me now?" i ask "publicly that would only add fuel to the flames." he picks up a cookie and examins it. " mother made these?" "peeta." for the first time i can't hold his gaze. my hand starts to shake so i pick up a cookie to recover " is the love of you life?" "good." i think? "speaking of...him hows your handsome cousin?" i just stay quiet. how is my "cousin"? "speak miss already aren't doing him a favor by disappearing into the woods with him each sunday." . how stupid i was to think that once i got home they would leave me alone. if he knows this what else does he no. it only hppend once but it did happen. it was a few weeks after the games that i got to see 't see him at the parties because they were for high ranks things got calm i was in the woods waiting for gale.i was just sitting there when i look up and there he was a few feet thinking at all i jumped up and threw my arms around his did the and stuff. then when i decided to take over the daily snare run, he kissed me. then he said, "i had to do that at least once." and then he was gone. "please don't hurt gale he's just my friend." "very well." i don't whatch him when he gets up so i flinch when he wispers "by the way, i know about the kiss." and he's gone. 


	3. i love peeta i love peeta not

hey guys! i want you to know i will be posting during sprink break even though im going to flordia! so keep reading. i will be posting a new chapter today or tommorrow ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That smell...blood and roses. it was on his does he do? drink it? the room seems to be spinning in lopsided circles. i wonder if i might black out.i hold onto the desk for support with my other hand clutching peeta's beautiful cookie. i didn't even know i was crushing it. A visit from president onn the verge of uprisings. a direct threat to gale. everyone i love is knows who else will have to pay for my actions. i have to turn things around on this everyone who doubted believe i acted out of love. no i'm not that good. but peeta is. he can make anyone believe anything.i usually sit back and let peeta do all the talking. but none of this is his fault. it's mine. i hear my mother light foot steps in the can't know. not about any of this. "is everything all right katniss?" she asks "yeah. we never see it on tv but the president always comes to wish the victors good luck." "Oh i thought there was trouble." she says "oh no the real trouble will start when my prep team see's how i let my eyebrows grow back in." my mother laughs and i feel releived. no more having to worry. I go upstairs and run a bath. about as soon as i get out my prep team burst through the door. yep no privacy here. "Katniss your eyebrows!" Venia shrieks right off. i have to stiffle a comes up to examaine my nails. "Oh katniss what am i supposed to do about these nails." Octavia says but a little calmer. i sit through endless yabbering about the capital, the quarter quell and my hair. Then i finally get to see cinna. my talent (supposedly) is sewing and making clothes. but cinna promised to do all of the work.I get dressed and talk to cinna for a little bit. a little more time passes and then it's almost time to see peeta i walk outside and see peeta walking out his front door. then i hear snows voice in my head. "convince me". and i know i must. my face breaks into a huge if i can't wait another minute i start running and he catches me in his arms and spins me around then falls into the right. i foregot about his fake is where we have our first kiss in , it's full of snow , lipstick and fur, but i can still feel his lips. the next few hours are a blur. when we finally get on the train, the other go to sleep but i stay up to go find must still be awake because he never sleeps when it's dark out. i find him in his room and knock on his door. when he opens it, i tell him we need to talk. we go outside and when i get back in the room, his voice comes back to haunt me. "you do know that they will never really leave you alone. you will always be the star crossed lovers from district forever until you die , you will have to play this "act" and be in love with peeta." and then it hit's me. me and peeta will have to get married. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sorry guys for a short chapter! but the next one will be longer i promise. if you need me to add something in them leave me a review 


	4. getting to really know eachother

The next day we are traveling and eating breakfast together they announce that there will be and hour delay for mechanical reasons. Almost suddenly Effie starts to complain and reorganize the schedule. Finally I can't stand it anymore "No one care's Effie!" I snap. Everybody at the table looks at me. I thought haymitch would be on my side, since Effie drives him nuts. So I am automatically put at my defense. "Well no one does!" I walk out of the room and open the door. It triggers some sort of alarm which I ignore. I expect to land in snow but I land in the warm spring air. I am already regretting my words to Effie. She tries to be organized so I should give her that. And hours delay. That should give me time to walk at least a twenty minutes. But after a while I sink to the ground. If I had a bow and arrows, would I just keep going? I think. After a while I her footsteps behind me. It will be haymitch coming to chew me out. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture." I tell the clump of weeds by my feet. "I'll try and keep it a brief." Peeta sits next to me and positions his fake leg. "I thought you were haymitch." I say "No he's still working on that muffin. Bad day huh?" I don't say anything "Look Katniss I've been wanting to talk to you about the way I acted on the train. I mean the last train. The one that took us home. I knew you had something with gale. I was jealous of him before I officially met you so it's wrong to hold you to anything that happened in the games. Im sorry." His apology takes me by surprise. Sure its true Peeta froze me out after I confessed my love for him was an act. "I'm sorry to." I say. I wonder what for. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You were just keeping us alive. Look I don't want it to go on like this. Ignoring each other in real life and then falling in the snow every time there's a camera around. So maybe if I stopped acting so, you know, wounded then we could take a shot at just being friends." All my friends are probably going to end up dead but refusing Peeta's offer is not going to keep him safe. "Okay." "So what's wrong?" I can't tell him. I pick at a clump of weeds. "Ok" he says "let's start with something more basic. Isn't strange I know you would risk your life to save mine, but I don't know what your favorite color is?" I smile a little. "Green what's yours?" I ask "Orange." He says. "Like Effie's hair?" "Umm I bit more muted. Like…..sunset." I can instantly see it. I can see why it's his favorite color. "You know everyone always raving about your paintings. I feel bad I haven't seen them yet." I say "Well I've got a whole train car full of them. Let's go." He takes my hand and I hold on tightly. It feels good to know Peeta will always be there for me even if we are just friends. This reminds me of gale. I quickly shake my head to clear the thought. "Oh wait I forgot." I say. "I have to apologize to Effie." I go apologize to Effie and surprisingly she accepts gradually. When I'm done Peeta offers me his hand again and we walk together to the next car and when he opens the door. I am astonished by what I see. I thought Peeta was going to paint the flower cookie my mother brought me during the talk with snow. But he has painted the games. Some you wouldn't get if you hadn't been in the arena yourself. Water dripping through the cave. A dry pond bed. And me. I am everywhere. High up in a tree. Emerging from a silver gray mist that matches my eyes. Lying unconscious in a pool of blood. And one I can't even place, maybe this is how I look when my fever was high. "What do you think?" peet asks. "I hate them." I say. I can almost smell the blood. "all I do is go around trying to forget the games and you've brought them back to do you remember these things so exactly?" "I see them every night." I know what he means. Nightmares. Nightmares are not new to me. The games haunt me now, and nightmares about my father being blown to bits in the mines are rare. "Me to. Does it help to paint them out?" I ask "Yah, a little bit. I'd rather wake up with a paint brush in my hand than a knife." "Do you want to see my talent!" I ask "Cinna did a great job on them." He laughs. "Maybe later." Come on were almost to district eleven lets go take a look. When I look out the door I can't believe my eyes. When rue said they had a tight grip on them, I didn't expect this. 


End file.
